The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to detecting zones of fibrous tissue in muscles and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to detecting such zones in the heart, using radioimaging.
Damaged heart tissue is often converted into fibrous tissue, which does not contract or conduct action potentials. Radioimaging techniques are used to image the heart and show as blobs regions where there is no metabolic activity and hence are probably fibrotic.